custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha MK1
Alpha MK1 First Deployment This version of Alpha was released in 2018,from Bulgaria to Australia due to rare attacks.Once there on duty 4 kaiju were intercepted,and killed Structure Alpha MK1 is a early prototype jaeger,piloted by a single person,wich shown to be too much for a person.Build from Titanium,this jaeger can take punishment but the pilot cant. Weapons The Quad Rocket Gloves,lauching AKM with high accuracity enchanced with Weak-Point Designator for fast deal with kaiju. Tesla Gloves delivering 20000V punch to the kaiju with immense punching force,bad side to this weapon-electicity travels inside the jaeger and can shock the pilot. Acid Spray Tubes from the palm is similar to the blue acid spray the kaiju Otachi can use but this is less painfull and its used more to blind the enemy and finish them off. Coolant spray from the front of the chest can reduce body temperature to -244C in matter of 10 seconds. Power Moves Power Moves drain almos all stored energy and they are rarely used on this model but still quite powerfull. Radioactive Waves bursting from the Nuclear Generator can cause DNA defects to all living objects in 350m away from the jaeger. Frost Sprays activates sereval coolant tubes spraying all around the jaeger. Living Artillery system opens 40 rocket launch doors + 8 on the gloves for 3 attack patterns 1. Attack at chosen direction 2.Air Strike 3 Orbital Strike-avavible 3 minuets after launching Reason For Deactivation With the constant pressure over the single pilot,and the double pilot system was the reason why one of the original jaegers was shut down.Reason number two is that in his 7th fight the jaeger was heavy damaged, 35% chassie damage,64.83% System damage.Returned to the Shatterdome and putted into a vault as a reserve jaeger. Alpha MK2 First Seen First seen on the coast of Mexico when a kaiju Leatherback was destroying Mexico city , appearing out of nowhere 6 rockets hitting the kaiju and getting his attention air-attacking and killing the kaiju in 1 minute.Then sitting for 30 seconds and returning to the ocean. Receiving June 13th 2027 unknown jaeger was found on the floor of the Atlantic ocean as well as corpses of the kaiju Scooner and Slattern,when the opperation of getting the jaeger out of the water and compareing pictures 2 years ago in the appearance they were nearly identical,exept the missing legs,shouderplate,and its pilots. Weapon System Weaponised with swords and armblades designed for a deadly close-quarters combat.Weapon System-Obliteration gives this hybrid jaeger the sruvivability and victory chance aganist 2-3-4-5 kaiju is increased to 5000% Inferno Armblade's sharp blades with a secret function of heating to 4500C and burning trough the kaiju neck or chest,melting bones-Like a hot knife trough butter. Obliteration Wristblade,Upgraded Blades to be able to spin around in a sircle like a saw,11000 Spins per second 10 AKM Rocket Chest Launcher-pretty self explanatory.Thermo Homing,Weak-Point Designator transfered from Alpha MK1,for ultimately deadly combination for the kaiju opponent Back Flame Turbine-If a kaiju is attacking from behind,this is what you need, 25000C temperature turbine flare melting everything,also greatly used for higher jump thruster. Plasma Flame Cannons-Plasma Fireballs firing from the center of the chest.Highly Explosive,and with high temperature impacts this is one of the most deadly weapon. Piloting Piloting Alpha MK2 is nearly impossible becouse the wierd system used for activating the jaeger. this not cofirmed with the wiki Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers